<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Accident by summerofspock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759995">By Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock'>summerofspock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Misunderstandings, Sex Pollen, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Temptation, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds Aziraphale running a brothel and accidentally fumbles a temptation meant for a human. With that much lust in the air, anything can happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley Smut Library, Top Crowley Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts">Blue_Sparkle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Val!<br/>It's been such a wonderful year working with you on projects and zines and chatting about our deep abiding love of female presenting Aziraphale! I wrote the start of this for weekly prompts and then wanted to write the rest for your b-day. I hope it's a good one.</p><p>Love,<br/>Summer</p><p>CW: period typical attitudes about sex work, period typical language for sex workers, Crowley is a little shitty and is planning on using demon powers to get someone to have sex with him, mentions of Aziraphale and Crowley having sex with humans off screen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Circa 1790</em>
</p><p>Crowley wandered into the brothel for work. A good old fashioned assignment. He hadn't had one in a decade or two and this one was <em>good</em>. Convince the madame of the place to sell it to the local wine distributor. Once it was sold, the plan was to make it a hub of criminal activity. With what the wine distributor got up to, that was practically a guarantee.</p><p>Apparently, this little establishment had become some sort of den of peace. It didn't look good on Hell’s spreadsheets. With all that prostitution, lust and depravity should have been off the charts. It was causing quite an uproar Downstairs.</p><p>Thus, the assignment.</p><p>It was not a seduction per se but that particular method was top of the mind given the setting. Crowley had stopped using lust in the traditional sense after Rome and a certain shared plate of oysters and a terrible, awful realization about an angel he should hate but didn't. Getting people to covet his body began to lose its luster when he was busy coveting a very particular angelic body.</p><p>So when he walked into the receiving room of the brothel and saw the Madame, saw that white hair that was the exact same shade of dandelion fluff, skin the exact rosy hue, Crowley knew how he was going to go about doing this. It might be a woman, not a perfect stand-in, but even from behind Crowley could tell she'd be almost like the real thing. She was even wearing the right colors for Satan’s sake, the pale blues and whites the angel favored.</p><p>He hadn't slept with a human in millennia but already his trousers were going tight. Metaphorically, he was already face down between her legs, drunk on her taste. Or balls deep in her cunt from behind, hands full of an arse that was bound to be as lucious as any angel’s— well, one specific angel.</p><p>Crowley gathered the threads of his thoughts and wound them tight, pushing out a miasma of temptation so full of lust that it would fell a horse if any horses were around.</p><p>The woman started and turned. As her eyes met Crowley’s, his stomach dropped. He would recognize that snub nose anywhere. Those hazel eyes.</p><p>Oh shit. Crowley scrabbled at his hamfisted temptation, trying to recall it, but it was already seeping through the room, lust filling the corners, and scattering the paired-off humans to rooms and closets where they could be alone and do exactly what Crowley’s powers asked of them.</p><p>"Crowley?"</p><p>"Angel?" Crowley asked, and he was a fool who hadn't thought to exclude himself from his own temptation. He wasn’t supposed to need to. He was supposed to be fucking this gorgeous creature in front of him. If this had been any other situation, he would have his tongue down her throat and his hands in her stays by now. As it was, his cock grew even harder as his gaze raked over Aziraphale's new corporation. She was wearing a gorgeous powder blue overdress with a gold stomacher that taper down to exposed white petticoats. Her hair was done in perfect curls pinned up and back, not quite in court fashion, but impeccable nonetheless. The whole effect left Crowley with the impression of a painting. He wanted to touch her so badly his arms ached with the desire of it.</p><p>"Wow. Uh. You look different."</p><p>Aziraphale tugged at her dress like she was overwarm and fuck, it was getting hot in the room.</p><p>No, no, no. This was supposed to be some random human Crowley could shag and now he had lust pouring off him in waves and Aziraphale's eyebrows were climbing up her forehead as her pretty pink mouth fell into a surprised <em>oh</em> and Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off of her.</p><p>"Am I to assume you're here for business?" Aziraphale asked. "Or <em>business?</em>" she added with a meaningful glance at his erection.</p><p>"I'm looking for the proprietor of this establishment," Crowley said, perching awkwardly against the wall to hide the tenting of his trousers. Fuck, her tits. She had some sort of gauzy thing tucked into her overdress and hiding her decolletage but Crowley could see them peeking out under the covering, spilling from her bodice. Fuck.</p><p>"Well," Aziraphale said with what had to be a coquettish blink. "You've found her."</p><p>"Angel, do you run a brothel?" Crowley asked with a pathetic effort to tamp down the lust still filling the room. He could taste it, thick as caramel on the back of his tongue.</p><p>"What of it?” Aziraphale countered. “It's a perfectly respectable business no matter what the lawmen say and I've found it a wonderful place to store my collections. Did you know how some of these men and women are treated in this field, Crowley? I won't have it. Not on my watch."</p><p>Crowley grimaced. His erection was mostly gone but he'd done a doozy on himself. His head was spinning.</p><p>"And you? I suppose you stopped by for a bit of…" Aziraphale gestured vaguely, waggling her fingers. "I can see if anyone on staff is up for it. Though I'm fairly certain the roster is full for the evening."</p><p>Aziraphale drifted close, close enough that Crowley could smell sweet lemon and delicate skin. Her hand came to rest on his belly, just above where he desperately wanted a touch.</p><p>"What are you here for, Crowley?" she asked, voice husky and sweet and he knew she was affected. This was his fault. He had caused this. She wouldn’t be touching him if his stupid temptation hadn’t gotten out of control.</p><p>"Work," Crowley said. He couldn't tear his eyes from her face. "I'm supposed to get the owner of this brothel to sell the place. Apparently, she's been spreading too much peace in the area. Didn't realize it'd be you."</p><p>Aziraphale laughed wryly but her cheeks were pink. Her thumb brushed carefully over his stomach, spreading fire in its wake. "I guess that explains the lust then. Were you going to tempt some poor woman into bed? That's hardly sporting."</p><p>Crowley grasped Aziraphale's wrist before she could pull away. Their eyes locked for a split second before Crowley realized he was being an idiot. With great effort, he released her hand.</p><p>"I'm a demon, Aziraphale. I don't do sporting," he said as Aziraphale retreated.</p><p>Fuck, he was going to go home and wank himself raw over this. Just the touch of her hand. Her scent.</p><p>"You know,” Crowley said, following after her, drawn like a dog on a leash. That's what he was. Salivating. Rabid. "I was told to convince the madame to sell using any means necessary."</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes raked over his body and lingered for a moment on his mouth before she glanced away. She took another step back. He followed. She pressed herself back against the wall and took a shuddering breath.</p><p>"I...I couldn’t possibly."</p><p>Carefully, so fucking carefully, Crowley stroked his knuckles over Aziraphale’s racing pulse. Her pupils were blown so wide they nearly swallowed the hazel color of her eyes.</p><p>"Don't you think there's a better place for your collection? Somewhere not on watch by police. Somewhere safe."</p><p>Aziraphale bit her lip. "I <em>am</em> always worried about raids."</p><p>"What about a nice shop?" Crowley breathed, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "Nice and safe."</p><p>Aziraphale shivered as her eyes drifted shut. "I know what you're doing."</p><p>"Do you?" Crowley asked as his lips skated over her neck and he breathed in her scent.</p><p>"You're—you're trying to tempt me into selling." Her chest heaved against his as he pressed her even closer to the wall. She had to feel it. What her proximity did to him. All this foiled lust. All this desire. Sugar burning in his mouth.</p><p>"But I, oh, oh Crowley," she gasped as he pressed the barest kiss to her pulse. He couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to.</p><p>"I can't,” she said, even as she clutched at him. “I have to protect all my girls. My boys. They have nowhere to go."</p><p>"Let's find them somewhere to go. I can find them work. Just not here."</p><p>She tasted sweet under his tongue, like everything he’d ever dreamed. Like sugar and lemon. One delicate hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him closer.</p><p>"Crowley," she moaned, not a protestation, an exaltation. "Please."</p><p>Her knees parted slightly, just enough that his thigh slipped easily between her legs. The sheer heat of her even through the fabric of her dress made Crowley ache. Dragging his lips over the corner of her jaw, he said "What do you want, Aziraphale?"</p><p>Her hair smelled of the finest perfumes, powdery, sweet, Aziraphale.</p><p>She turned her head, lips a hair's breadth from his.</p><p>"You," she whispered and Crowley couldn't bear it. He crushed her mouth against his, cradling the back of her head with his hand so he could press her against the wall. Her lips parted under his on a harsh gasp, a beautiful sound that made Crowley's blood sing, pushing the thick tide of lust in the air into a cresting fever.</p><p>She ground down against his thigh as he tore the buttons at the back of her neck. The gauze hiding her chest parted under his hand and he cupped her throat, tipping back her chin to deepen the kiss.</p><p>She moaned around the slide of his tongue, drinking him in and kissing him back. Every inch of Crowley's body was alight with his own temptation. He couldn't shake the overwhelming thrum of desire he had caused. But it wasnt that. It was Aziraphale. His angel. He wanted her. Beneath all the magic and miracles, this was for her.</p><p>The sheer fabric fell from her bosom. Dipping his hand into her bodice, Crowley tugged it down, exposing her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, feeling it harden and press against his palm. Aziraphale’s hips rolled up into his, her thigh dragging against his throbbing cock. He wanted to be inside her, wanted to bend her over and take, take, take. But she hadn't…</p><p>He tore his mouth away.</p><p>Aziraphale whimpered at the sudden absence. Looking at her was a punch to the chest, her kiss-bitten mouth, so red, cheeks flushed with arousal.</p><p>"Aziraphale," Crowley said, unable to remove his hand from her bodice, unable to stop pressing his thigh into her cunt. He could feel the damp heat sinking into the fabric of his trousers. She was wet. For him. From their kiss.</p><p>Aziraphale pushed her chest into Crowley's hand, a slow roll of her body that made Crowley's head spin.</p><p>"I need you," Aziraphale moaned. "Crowley, I need you."</p><p>They were both stupidly lust drunk and it was Crowley's fault but his name in that mouth made him forget entirely.</p><p>"Tell me how," Crowley said.</p><p>Aziraphale kissed him again and tore at his coat. He shrugged it off and pulled up her skirt, there was so much of it but neither of them cared. Aziraphale ripped off her petticoat and it fell to the floor, leaving only the satin overdress to drape over Crowley's arm as he sought the juncture of her legs.</p><p>He smoothed his other hand over her waist, seeking some way to get to her skin, to free her body from the draped fabric, even as he slipped his fingers between her thighs and found her sopping. Her arousal dripped down her legs, coating his fingers before he even touched her skin. Was it the temptation? Was it him?</p><p>"Oh, darling," Aziraphale gasped, hips hitching into his hand as he plunged two fingers inside. There was no time for ease or for exploration. Or it didn't feel like there was. Aziraphale said she needed him and Crowley was going to give her this. If he had just waited a moment before using his power, before losing control, they wouldn't be here, rutting against each other in the parlor of a brothel while myriad humans fucked in bedrooms upstairs.</p><p>Aziraphale's head fell back against the wall, exposing the long column of her throat. Lust filled the room, untempered and fueled by clenching of her cunt around Crowley’s hand, the sweet smell of her arousal, the soft gasps that fell from her mouth. He was going to fuck her.</p><p>She wanted him to.</p><p>He tore at her bodice with his free hand until her other breast was free, pressing full and hot against his chest as he kissed her neck.</p><p>"Tell me how," he said again as he fucked her with his hand, retreating only occasionally to pet her clit and hear her moan at his touch.</p><p>"Right here," Aziraphale said, tilting her legs wider. "No one’s around. I need you."</p><p>Lust continued to rise in his chest as Aziraphale yanked him into another filthy kiss. They parted, breathing hard and Crowley pushed her back and face down until her hands collided with an empty serving table. It was the closest surface. It would have to do.</p><p>He flipped her skirt up over her arse and his stomach clenched at the sight of her pale skin. Perfect. Beautiful.</p><p>Aziraphale’s torso heaved as she tried to breathe. "Crowley…"</p><p>He dropped to his knees, unable to stop himself. He knew she wanted to be fucked. It was what she was begging for but when would he be here again? When would he be able to touch her, taste her?</p><p>He spread her open with his hands. Strings of slick connected the delicate folds as they parted and made his mouth water. Her arse was just as inviting, clenching around nothing as he looked at her.</p><p>He licked her from clit to hole without preamble and her cry was music to his ears. He tongued her labia and gathered her slick only to roll it in his mouth and use it to slip his tongue into her arse. She moaned; she sobbed; she scratched at the table.</p><p>He had to stop before he lost himself entirely. Rising to his feet with great effort, he ripped open his trousers, not caring for buttons or seams in the least. His cock was hot in his hand and reality crashed around him for a searing moment as Aziraphale looked back at him, pink-cheeked and desperate.</p><p>He pushed the head of his cock into her, watching his length disappear into her wet heat.</p><p>Aziraphale’s spine curled as she pressed back into him. She moaned his name, called him darling, begged him for more. So Crowley gave it to her.</p><p>He grabbed her hips and slammed into her, watching the flesh at her hips shake with the impact of each thrust. She gripped the edges of the serving table and moaned and squirmed and finally, Crowley couldn't bear that he couldn't see her face.</p><p>He pulled out, ignoring Aziraphale’s sound of disappointment and his own dissatisfaction at the separation so he could turn her onto her side and lift her leg onto his shoulder. He wanted to see. And like this he could.</p><p>He could see the way her eyes drifted shut. The way her mouth formed a beautiful <em>o</em> as she gasped. He could see her tits bounce as her hands clutch at the serving table every time he thrust into her. And even better, like this, he could play with her clit.</p><p>He bunched her skirt up around her waist with one hand, exposing her so he could reach down and play with the sensitive bundle of nerves, rolling it between his fingers before thumbing it carefully. Aziraphale moaned and tossed her hands over her head to grip the other end of the table. She pushed back against him and begged beautifully. He’d never thought she’d be so demanding when being fucked. It must have been the temptation affecting her, making her so vocal.</p><p>"Ohmygoodness, oh Crowley, I'm so close, please, harder" she gasped. Each word was like fire in Crowley's veins, burning him from the inside out, driving him higher as he fucked Aziraphale. He wanted this to be so good for her.</p><p>And he <em>was </em>fucking Aziraphale. He’d wanted to fuck her for two thousand years and now he was. He had fantasized about falling to his knees and crawling beneath dining tables to suck Aziraphale’s cock. He’d thought about fucking Aziraphale’s wine-stained mouth, his gorgeous thighs, letting Aziraphale bend him over the edge of some feather bed and fuck him silly.</p><p>He had somehow never thought of this.</p><p>Crowley's heart was beating like it wanted to burst from his chest and he felt he couldn't breathe but it didn't matter. Aziraphale had to come first. This was for her. He had fucked up his temptation and she needed him. He would make her feel good.</p><p>When she clenched down around his cock, her pleasure coming down around them in waves, Crowley thought he'd never forget the look on her face. The astounding ecstasy. The quiet moan. It shattered everything and Crowley lost the fragile remnants of his focus, his own misshapen lust taking over as he fucked Aziraphale through her climax. The clenching of her cunt pulled his orgasm from his body like the first shocking inhale after a near death experience.</p><p>He buried himself inside her and grabbed her waist, unable to move while they both came down from their high. As the lust faded, shame settled in its place and Crowley tore himself away, hurriedly putting himself together.</p><p>"So," he began, trying to button his ripped trousers. "About selling the place…"</p><p>He couldn't look at her. He could finally think straight but her tits were out and he could see his spend leaking from her still glistening cunt and he <em>ached</em> with the desire to bring her off again. But that was no manufactured lust. That was the same desire he had felt for millennia amplified by the fact that he had bedded Aziraphale and had to live with it now. No forgetting the fact he had tasted that particular forbidden fruit.</p><p>Aziraphale groaned and sat up. She sucked in a few breaths and pushed the hair from her face. "Could we perhaps talk about this at a later date? I can't feel my legs."</p><p>Crowley grimaced and tried to find his coat. Sod it. He didn't need a coat. "Sure. Fine. I can...I can report it to Hell as a wash. Or something."</p><p>Aziraphale frowned at Crowley's sudden retreat. She snatched his arm and held fast. She really needed to get dressed or Crowley was at risk of shoving her up against the wall again.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To uh...let you get your legs back?" Crowley offered with a wince as he looked at his feet.</p><p>"Now who said I wanted them back," Aziraphale said, waggling her eyebrows in a way that usually had Crowley groaning. "In fact, I think I know exactly where I'd like my legs to go . Preferably in a bed with you between them."</p><p>Crowley's legs were certainly having some difficulty functioning as his gaze snapped to his Aziraphale’s face.</p><p>"Aziraphale, are you flirting with me?"</p><p>"I don’t see why that’s shocking. We just had sex!"</p><p>"Yes! Because of me!"</p><p>"I was there too!" Aziraphale protested.</p><p>"Yes but...by accident."</p><p>Aziraphale huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I had sex with you by accident. Easy as you please. Your tongue slipped into my mouth. Whoopsie! And your prick into my vagina! Oh no!"</p><p>Crowley covered his face with his hands. "Aziraphale, it was a temptation gone wrong. It shouldn't have hit you. I made you...I made you feel that way."</p><p>Shame curled hot in Crowley's gut.</p><p>Aziraphale narrowed her eyes. "Angels are immune to demonic temptations, Crowley."</p><p>"But you...but you...but you were so..." Crowley searched for a word and came up blank for anything but, “Horny.”</p><p>"Well, you look very nice," Aziraphale said defensively. "And you were being all...seductive."</p><p>At Crowley’s continued gawping, she added, "Need I remind you that you kissed me and <em>you</em> put your hand up my skirt? Which, if you'd get your head on straight, I'd very much like you to do it again."</p><p>"Again?" Crowley repeated, fantasies from earlier about spending a few hours face down between a pair of shapely legs returning. Aziraphale’s shapely legs. His cock twitched in his poorly fastened trousers.</p><p>"Now if you'll accompany me upstairs, we should have several hours to ourselves. You really overdid it with that temptation. The humans will be having sex for ages."</p><p>"Um, good for them?" Crowley offered, still poleaxed as Aziraphale tugged him towards the stairs.</p><p>"I'll need to make sure breakfast is heartier than usual. They’ll need to replenish their strength," Aziraphale said thoughtfully as they walked into a finely appointed bedroom with books <em>everywhere</em>. Crowley understood what she meant by “collection.”</p><p>Overwhelmed and disbelieving but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Crowley pushed Aziraphale against the door and kissed her. "Let me take care of it, angel."</p><p>Aziraphale looked up at him, eyes already slightly glassy, exactly like before and now Crowley knew it was only because of him. Not temptation. No occult lust. Just him.</p><p>"But I should…"</p><p>"What you should do is lay back and enjoy yourself," Crowley pointed out, already pushing her towards the bed. "And you won't do that if you're worrying about breakfast."</p><p>Crowley snapped his fingers and the kitchen (confused at the sudden order but happy to oblige) readied itself for tomorrow.</p><p>Aziraphale wriggled back up against the pillows. "Oh alright. I suppose I'll let you take care of it. Just this once."</p><p>Crowley smirked, making his way up her body to kiss her neck and then some. "Sure. Just this once."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>